Forbidden
by Kakashi Hatake-Iruka Umino
Summary: Dimitri & Roza... Lots of looove  : Read & review 3
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden

Okay guys, I do not own any of the characters in here, Richelle Mead does.

And I still haven't figured out how to make it into chapters so I'm just publishing it like this.

Hope you enjoy my story, It is rated M for Mature. Lemons in some chapters. Don't like, don't read.

Thanks.

Reviews please. :)

RPOV (Rose)

"Dimitri! Dimitri where are you?" I cried.

I woke up in a sweat, feeling confused and lonely. Where was Dimitri?

I looked at the clock. 2:30 am. He'd still be sleeping.

I didn't even think about getting dressed, just ran to Dimitri's door in my tank top and shorts.

*knock knock* After the second knock he opened the door, looking like the grumpiest badass God that he was. But once he saw the look on my face he knew there was something wrong.

"Roza what's wrong?" He said. I just looked at him with wild frightened eyes.

"Roza, honey, what's wrong?" When I didn't respond right away, he put his arm around my waist and brought me over to his king sized bed.

He gently touched my cheek and made me look at him. "Roza you have to tell me!"

So quietly I whispered "You… You were gone. I searched and searched but I couldn't find you."

"Oh Roza, it was only a dream. I will never leave you babey girl"

I then wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest, sighing.

Dimitri gently pulled me down against him on the bed so we could still get some sleep. He was only wearing boxers, and it got a little awkward when I snuggled up beside him, but I didn't really notice, I was content just being with him.

After some time we both fell asleep in each other's arms, I had never been so happy. I snuggled closer to his chest and felt something poking me, but I didn't wake up.

Oh how his smooth muscled chest made her want him then and there, but she knew she couldn't have him… Just yet.

It was 4 am when I woke up again, remembering what had happened and how I had gotten into Dimitri's bed. I rolled over to find that he was looking at me, very lovingly.

"Hey comrade! Fancy seeing you here"

I started to lightly trail my fingers down his smooth chest and stomach, making him shudder and moan with pleasure. I'm such a tease, I thought. I kept running my fingers all over his stomach and chest, and I decided I should see what his reaction would be to leaving a trail of kisses.

"Mmm Roza! Don't stoooop!" I had kissed from his chest, right down the middle to just below his belly button and gently nibbled on the skin there. It was driving him crazy. He whimpered and moaned whenever I hit a really sensitive spot.

"Morning Dimitri" I said brightly as I jumped up to go take a shower, and he looked down right pissed. But she will pay for this; we still have time before training starts…He thought to himself gleefully.


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV (Dimitri)

Rose was in MY shower… Hmmm I think I'll go visit her… See what she will do.

I took off my boxers and made the excuse of having to go pee, since it was MY bathroom.

I knocked lightly "Roza can I come in, I really have to go pee!"

"Okayy Dimitri"

I walked right in, and I really DID have to pee, but it got me in there either way.

I looked towards the shower. She was singing She Wolf by Shakira. Definitely suits her.

I quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and she gasped.

"Di…Dimitri"

"Yes Roza" I said

Rose turned around so she was facing me, and her eyes widened in surprise. I was only 8 inches, but the way she looked at me, like she wanted to devour me whole, was breathtaking. And the butterflies started fluttering in my stomach.

She moved as close as she could, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling herself up to kiss me on the lips. Oh my god! She was amazing. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I felt myself brush her crotch and it turned me on so bad. I wanted her right then and there. I let my hands roam her beautiful body, and they lingered on her soft breasts.

I was imagining what it would feel like to be inside her, when she stopped kissing me and slowly guided me into her hole. She sank down, inch by inch, making me moan so loud. She whimpered, I don't think she had every done this with anyone, and it made me happy. I was her one and only. But she soon was moaning as I pushed myself in and out of her in the hot shower. She arched her back and it was a beautiful sight. I murmured in her ear that I love her so much, and the surprised look that came across her face was almost amusing.

She blushed and said "Wow Dimitri, Nobody has ever made me feel this way, and I'm glad it was you. I love you too"

I pounded in an out of her, and we were both moaning like crazy. She was biting my neck and oh god did it feel good. Everything about her felt good. I swear we were made for each other.

She pushed herself down onto my cock as far as she could and I knew she was having an orgasm, by the contractions on my cock, and it made me go over the edge too.

I set her down and she was wobbly on her feet so I helped her clean herself off a bit, and then we both got out of the shower and dried ourselves off. We got dressed and we were just sitting on the bed talking, enjoying each other's company.

I thought to myself, maybe I could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV (Rose)

Oh man. Dimitri was DEFINATELY a God. No doubt about it. He made me feel sooooo good.

I hadn't realized that while we were having our fun, there had been a small Strigoi attack, and Lissa was freaking out. I told Dimitri where I was going and he said he would come too. I could now feel her emotions through our bond and immediately found where she was and went to her. She was with Christian hiding in a storage room. Dimitri and I searched the area for Strigoi and found that there were none in this part of the school.

We got her and Christian to safety and went searching for the Strigoi who were in the school.

We found a dark haired guy, maybe in his 20's, who looked a lot like Dimitri, and even had a Russian accent…When I looked between Dimitri and this guy, I saw the resemblance…They were twin brothers.

Dimitri realized who the man was and started to back away, horrified. I can't kill my own brother he thought. Even if he is Strigoi. He's my BROTHER.

"Rose! You have to kill him. I can't do it!"

Rose pulled out her stake, and she swiftly drove it right through his chest, into his heart. When she pulled it out he fell to the ground writhing and gurgling for a moment, and then was silent.

Dimitri had fallen down against a wall and he was shaking uncontrollably. I went over to sit beside him, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hunn, you are so brave. I love you, I'm sorry about your brother though. I Love you so much"

I stroked his face, his hair, holding him close as silent tears wracked his body.

After a few moments the shuddering subsided and he was able to speak again.

"Roza, my Roza. You did what I could not, and I thank you, and I love you."

"Come on Comrade, we should get you to bed. You have had an eventful and traumatizing day."

I grabbed his hand, and lead him upstairs into his room and laid him on his bed.

"Thank you Roza. I Love you so much."

"I Know Dimitri, I love you too."

"I'm gonna go see Liss and Christian. I'll be back soon" I gently kissed him on the lips.

I walked down the hallway into Lissa's room. And I would have rathered to not see what they were doing. I suppose I should have knocked. Apparently they were fine, and I could go back to Dimitri.

I made it to his door and then I was pulled into Lissa's head.

LPOV (Lissa)

"Christian stop!"

"What Liss!"

I think Rose just came in here and caught us… Well…You Know…

"No she didn't, come back here!"

"Okay Chris. I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV (Rose)

I walked into Dimitri's room and he was sound asleep on his bed, apparently he had taken his clothes off, all except his boxers, as usual. I slid into the bed next to him and snuggled up to his chest, and even in his sleep he wrapped his arm around me, holding me close. I sighed. I love Dimitri so much.

I must have dozed off, but I was woken up to Dimitri thrashing wildly.

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" I called, putting my hand on his arm.

"Comrade!" I yelled.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, a smile on his face.

What an adorable look. So innocent.

I smiled back.

"Babe you okay? You were having a bad dream, I'm here"

"Yeah I'm okay. I want to tell you about it though"

"So In my dream, we were fighting my brother again, but he turned you Strigoi too, and I was trying my hardest to save you. And in the end I couldn't save you before you turned me too."

A quiet sob shook him, and I laid him down on his back, crawling on top of him and looking down at his gorgeous face. Instantly I felt him harden beneath me, but he was still upset and I wanted to make it all better. Neither of us would be sleeping tonight.

I wiped away his tears and he smiled at me seductively. I slid down and pulled of his boxers in the process, exposing his painfully hard cock. Mmm.

I slowly stroked it up and down, making him arch into my touch. I loved him this way, so carefree, so himself with me.

I slowly licked from the base of his cock, to the tip and swirled my tongue there, earning a low moan of pleasure. I quickly engulfed him whole, down my throat and he moaned loudly with pleasure and surprise. Dayum I'm good, I thought.

I bobbed my head up and down on his hard length a few times and he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to have me.

So he ripped my shirt off and my pants, leaving me only in my lacy red bra and panties. He whistled in admiration. I loved it when he looked at me this way.

I slid myself up his body until I could kiss his lips and his neck. He moaned as I brushed his cock through my panties. I was dripping wet and ready for him.

He took off my bra and gently sucked on my nipples, making me moan, and I grabbed his hard cock in my hand, stroking him.

"Roza… Need you…Now…" He managed to say, his voice thick.

Who wouldn't comply with that? I know I did (:

I slipped off my panties and got back on top of him, the love and lust in his eyes was almost too much to bear.

I gently teased my entrance with the tip of his cock, making him moan at the sensation of the wetness.

And without warning, he thrust deep into me, making me cry out with pleasure. He was murmuring something quietly in Russian and it sounded sweet coming from his lips.

He stopped thrusting and said it was my turn, so I moved myself up and down on his cock, and oh my god it felt good. I used all my weight to press myself down onto his cock as far as I could go and then I started to roll my hips. He seemed to really love that because he started panting and murmuring "Roza, oh my Roza don't stop. I'm gonna cum"

Dayum he was so sexy like this.

I continued to roll my hips and after a few minutes we both came at the same time, and wow was it amazing. It felt so good!

I rolled over onto my side and faced Dimitri. He wrapped his strong arms around me holding me close, and I loved the feel of him so close.

We fell asleep that way, and in the morning it was time to get back to regular schedule. 6:00 training.


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV (Dimitri)

Six came way too fast. I just never wanted to get up. I was too happy laying here with my Roza. My Roza that sounded so nice. Even though we have only been seeing each other for 4 months, I was thinking it is time to ask her to be my wife. Not like I'm going to make her marry me. I just need to know she is mine, and mine only. We would definitely wait a few years to get married. I'll give her a night to remember.

But back to getting ready for training.

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping at me. Ugh! Stupid noisy things.

I gently shook Rose. "Roza wake up you sleepyhead, we have practice remember"

She grumbled incoherently at me, it sounded sorta something like "leave me alone and go to hell."

I smiled. She's just about as bad as me in the morning.

I let her sleep for a few more minutes while I got up and got ready to practice with Roza.

When I was finished I went over to the bed and sat down beside her, watching her beautiful face as she slept. I gently shook her shoulder. When that didn't work I tickled her sides, she giggled and squirmed, and I knew she was awake now.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Mmm. Morning Dimitri"

She pulled me over closer to her and laid me down beside her. I mumbled in her ear that we would be late for training, and she said "fuck training, I'd rather stay here with you. And I'm still a bit shaken up over yesterdays attack"

I held my hands up in defeat

"I have a surprise for you tonight Roza; I hope you will like it"

"From you" she said "I would love anything"

I held her close, I was so nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV (Rose)

So today we just hung out in Dimitri's room, fooling around and watching TV.

It was never awkward between us, we went together so perfectly. Like pieces in a puzzle.

My stomach started to rumble around 4:00 and Dimitri said he would go out and grab us something to eat, and while he was gone he said I should go visit Lissa. So I went to her room and knocked on the door this time. I heard a "hold on a sec" from within the room.

A few seconds later Lissa opened the door and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Liss what's up."

"Not much, I was just going to see Christian, wanna come?"

"Sure"

We walked until we got to the boys rooms, and we went straight to Christian's room. He was practicing his skills. Trying to work on focus.

"Hey Christian" we said in unison.

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

He looked at us like we were crazy. Boys. Never understanding girls.

Just then Dimitri texted me: "Food's here"

And I said goodbye to Lissa & Christian, "I'll see you guys later"

I walked back to Dimitri's room and opened the door.

I was so surprised at what I saw, my jaw actually dropped.

He had decorated the room with nice smelling candles and incense, and rose petals were everywhere.

It smelled so nice, and Dimitri had set up a table with candles, and a bouquet of red and white roses in the middle.

When I walked up to him and hugged him close he whispered "I love you Roza" in my ear.

I told him I love him too.

Then he did the most amazing thing in the whole world.

He got down on one knee, opened up the ring box and said:

"Roza, my love. I promise to love you forever and for always, as long as we both shall live. Will you marry me, my Roza?"

I burst out crying happy happy tears, and threw my arms around him and said:

"Yes! I will marry you Dimitri!"

The ring was hand me down from his mother but it was still beautiful. I had a gold band, with a rose and a beautiful diamond in the middle of the rose. It fit perfectly on my left hand. I watched it sparkle in the candle light. It was amazing.

We kissed each other so passionately, and it was like everything had fit into place. My world was right.

We ate our dinner of Chinese food, and wine, and I was bursting with joy. I HAD to go tell Lissa and Christian, Lissa would be so happy for me. And maybe it would give Christian the hint. (:

So after dinner Dimitri & I walked to Lissa's room and knocked on the door. She opened it and told us to come in.

We went and sat down on the couch and called Christian and Lissa over to sit with us.

I said "Lissa look." I showed her my ring, and she all but squealed with joy. She looked at Dimitri with a big smile that lit up her face. Christian on the other hand wasn't so impressed. But I ignored him anyway.

Lissa asked me when the wedding was, and I told her we hadn't planned that far yet. But we were leaving for our vacation tomorrow morning at we had to be at the airport for 5, our flight wasn't until 7. We were going to visit his family in Russia. It would be so much fun.

We left Lissa's room because I felt where her thoughts were headed with Christian in mind, so we excused ourselves back to Dimitri's room. Dimitri put on his favorite sleeping boxers, and I put on my usual tank top and shorts.

I crawled onto his lap and looked at him seductively. He winked but shook his head. There would be plenty of time for that in Russia.

He said we needed to get some sleep before we left, so I cuddled up next to him and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. But I knew he was there.

When I woke up the next morning it was 4:00 and I was so excited!

I started bouncing up and down on the bed and Dimitri grumbled at me to stop.

But I just kept on going until quick as lightning his arm snaked out and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me onto his chest.

I looked at him cutely. "Hi" (:

His eyes smoldered.

"Hey sexy girl ;)"

"Ou. Hey Dimitri 3"

He pulled down his boxers and I knew what he wanted. I took off my shorts and slowly slid down his now rock hard cock.

Mmm I loved the feeling when he was inside me. I rocked my hips back and forth making him moan like crazy. I raked my nails down his chest making him shudder.

"Oh my Roza, oh my Roza. Don't stop." He repeated over and over.

He grabbed my breasts in his gentle hands and slowly massaged them and he knew I was close to the edge, I knew he was too. So I pulled myself up and slammed down hard onto his needy cock, and got a really sexy moan. He said my name but it came out more like "ooooooohmygodRooooozaaa!"

And I was so blissful as our climaxes came crashing together.

We lay there spent for a bit, and then Dimitri took my hand and led me to the shower.

He turned on the hot water and we stepped in. There wasn't much room so we couldn't help touching.

He was still as turned on as I was, but it would have to wait. Our flight left in two hours!

We washed ourselves off and got dressed.

Oh man did I love the smell of Dimitri's cologne. Mmm he smelled so good.

We had packed the night before so we were ready to go.

Lissa and Christian took us to the airport, and we said out goodbyes when our plane landed on the runway. I was going to miss her, even though we were only going to be gone for two weeks.

We boarded the plane and waved out the window to Lissa and Christian.

Lissa thought to me "Be safe Rose, I love you"

And then our plane took off down the runway.

What lay in store for us, we didn't know.


End file.
